


Lucifer's bad girls

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Ruby have fun with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's bad girls

Meg was hurting , she had trusted Castiel. It seemed every time she trusted him , he would betray her. So she went back to the one entity that never betrayed her. Lucifer had been so happy when he got out to see Meg. She had never betrayed him. He knew she had it bad for Castiel and he would exploit that when the time was right. He had to make a plan to get Hell back. These amateurs could not handle the evil that was Hell. He could He created it . Meg had found Ruby one day her body was spent. Lucifer healed her. Yes Lucifer could heal he only did that when he could use it to his advantage.  
Meg had always known where she stood with Lucifer. He might be evil but he was no liar. He was honest about it. Now other demons that was a different story. He had made Ruby bend to his will and have her go spy on the Winchesters. Lucifer was busy most of the time leaving Meg and Ruby to their own a lot with each other.  
Ruby was painting her toes nails and listening to music when Meg walked in with her body all wet from the shower. Meg had a towel around herself. Ruby had these low cut shorts on that were tight and a wifebeater shirt. Meg looked over. Ruby was pretty she thought. That long dark hair and them long legs. She liked this Ruby better than the other one. Ruby looked up smiling. Meg and her had made a friendship since Lucifer healed her.  
They talked of how they lusted after Cas and Sam and how it sucked them being demons it would be impossible for them to be with the ones they loved.  
Meg dried her hair while Ruby talked.  
"Sam is not dumb. He knows there is something going on." She looked up  
Meg strolled over to the bed and patted her shoulder as if to say there there. She knew things were like that with her and Cas. Almost to where she would rather be here than with him. Ruby looked up. She took Meg hand and kissed it. That surprised Meg and she took her fingers and ran them through Ruby's long hair. Ruby moaned loving the feeling of closeness and did not want it to end. She pulled Meg down for a kiss pulling off her towel in the process.  
It was a long lingering kiss. That left them both wanting more. Meg straddled Ruby and deepened the kiss. Meg's tongue explored Ruby's mouth and tasted the sweetness. Ruby's hand wondered while they kissed. Ruby's hand lightly caressed Meg's back and rest on her ass groping it. Meg moaned. They broke the kiss. Ruby put her head into Meg's breasts and licked and suckled the nipples. Meg pulled light on Ruby's hair. They flipped around. Ruby stood up and got naked like Meg.  
Ruby got back on the bed and kissed her way up Meg. Finally get to her core. She licked Meg's thighs and then went down. She placed her lips on her core and licked in between. Meg was bending back cause she so excited. It felt so good having someone touch her. Ruby next worked in her fingers. One by one until there was three or four. She even worked her pinky into Meg's other hole. This made Meg buck her face. Meg came so hard. Ruby could have sworn she passed out. Then Ruby got flipped over on to her back.  
Meg took control. She had Ruby on her back and kissed her mouth. She then licked her way down to her nipples biting and licking around them. Her hands all the while going down to Ruby's womanhood. Twirling her fingers around the clit and diving into her core. Working in 2 or three while sucking on her nipples. She finally went down with her tongue licking the lips and clit . Sucking lightly while working in her fingers in and out of Ruby. This was enough to send Ruby over the edge. She came all over Meg face.  
They looked at each other laughing afterwards. They both knew it was just to get a release. Lucifer stolled in after they were dressed and looked at both of them knowing full well what they had shared. He smiled and said  
"Have fun girls? You two are my little demons" He then went over to both of them and kissed them on the foreheads.  
They would help him when the time was right.


End file.
